


Day 1

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: Kinktober-2018 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Masks, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: Masks|DeepthroatingPost vamp-fight tension release





	Day 1

The desert simply couldn’t stay inactive for one goddamn day. Kobra was tired of running around all day everyday to kill vamps or save other killjoys. Don’t get him wrong, he 100% stands behind their movement, but, how hard is it to not enter the desert for a single fucking day?  
  
The guys were getting back from another brawl, no one had been injured, which was great news. They had dusted a whole group of vamps and managed to scavenge more supplies than they had hoped for. So, all in all, it was a great day. Kobra knew this, but he just could not get on board with the high spirits. Maybe because he was physically and mentally exhausted, maybe because Ghoul kept trying to jump on him, or maybe because Jet had been ignoring him all week. Whatever it was, Kobra didn’t care. He went straight for his room in the diner, fully prepared to sit in the dark and pout. Just as he reaches the door an arm around his waist pulls him back until he is slotted back against another person.  
  
“What the… Let me go!” Kobra tries pulling himself free but only succeeds in having the person’s other arm wrap around his torso.  
  
“What’s the password?” Jet Star says, resting his chin on Kobra’s shoulder.  
  
“Jet, seriously, let me go. I don’t want you hanging on me,” Kobra whines, yet he leans back into Jet’s hold.  
  
“Do you need a nap, Kid?”  
  
“No, get off me.”  
  
“Are you sure you want me off you?” Jet says. He slowly moves both his hands lower, until they are resting just above Kobra’s belt. Jet lightly nips at Kobra’s neck until Kobra melts back. Jet then sweeps Kobra up bridal style and carries him back into the main room, setting the younger on a booth bench.  
  
“I wish you’d stop doing that,” Kobra says, adding a little huff at the beginning to feign displeasure. He truly loves being carried by Jet.   
  


“No you don’t.” Jet kneels in front of Kobra and places his hands on Kobra’s knees.

“I have a peace offering,” Jet says, producing a small mask from behind his back.   
  


Kobra takes the mask and examines it. It is shaped similarly to Party’s. There are horizontal eye holes painted in green to resemble snake’s eyes. Extending from the outline of the eyes is a metallic scale pattern, also in green.    
  


“It’s awesome, Jet. Thank you.” Kobra continues to examine the mask until he feels Jet nosing at his stomach, “What are you doing?”   
  


“Trying to get to your dick.” Jet sits back on his haunches and looks to Kobra with huge pleading eyes. Setting the mask on the table to his left, Kobra smiles and spreads his legs so Jet can fit between them.   
  


“Are you?”   
  


“Yes, if that’s alright…?” Kobra leans down and kisses Jet, placing one hand behind his head to guide him back up between his legs.   
  


“Yes. But what about the others? What if they walk in?”   
  


“Who? Ghoul and Party?” Kobra nods, “They won’t be back for a while, trust me.”   
  


“Okay, now hurry up will you? I can’t remember the last time I came.”

 

“Patience, and put your mask on first.” Jet works his way up to Kobra’s neck and lightly kisses the skin there. He takes the mask from the table and ties it on behind Kobra’s head. Jet kisses him one last time then sits back again.

“Why the mask?”

“Because it darkens your eyes and makes you even sexier,” Jet says as he pulls Kobra’s zipper. He had long since opened Kobra’s belt, which Kobra hadn’t noticed until just then. Jet pulls him out and pouts just the slightest, “Oh come on Kid, not even half hard? I guess you do want to be left alone. What a shame.”

“Hey, we just started. Do you not remember all the times I blew you completely soft?” Kobra crosses his arms. His dick isn’t cooperating now, and Jet is  _ right there _ , and he’s just  _ sitting there _ licking his lips. Kobra whines, and his dick seems to start getting the idea.

“There you are. I guess I’ll stay. Maybe I’ll use my secret trick,” Jet says. He takes a loose hold on Kobra’s dick and strokes it a few times. 

“What’s your secret trick?”

“Watch.” Jet then leans down and licks just the tip of Kobra’s dick. He then takes Kobra all the way to the base. Kobra swears and arches his back, trying not to buck into Jet’s mouth. Jet pauses before he pulls back just a sliver.

“Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck. Jet, oh my god,” Kobra pants. One hand grips the edge of the table and the other is threaded through Jet’s hair. Jet pulls completely off, his tongue flat against the bottom of Kobra’s dick.

“You like that?” 

“Yesss,” Kobra whines, his hand fisted tightly in Jet’s hair, “please…”

Jet shushes him and pins his hips down. Before Kobra can take a breath, Jet is back down on his dick, all the way to the base. He sets a rhythm that leaves Kobra breathless. He can feel his dick hitting the back of Jet’s throat as he swallows around him. Jet pulls back enough to get his hand around Kobra and he squeezes as he pulls his mouth off completely.

“God, fuck, Jet… please. I’m so close, let me…” Kobra bucks against Jet’s hold but gets nowhere.

“Hey, guys, Party and I were gonna…uh,” Ghoul appears in the doorway and stops, staring wide-eyed at them. Jet turns to look at him, starting to slowly pump his fist up Kobra’s dick as he does. Kobra arches into his hand and whines, trying to get Jet’s attention back.

“We’re a tad busy at the moment,” Jet says, adding a quick twist of his wrist to the next stroke. Kobra jerks and almost comes, the only thing stopping him is the presence of Ghoul’s eyes on him.

“Jet, Jet please. I’m gonna, I… I gotta. Please,” Kobra was bucking against Jet’s hand, trying and failing to hide what was happening from Ghoul. 

“I’m gonna go,” Ghoul says as he leaves the room.

“Good idea. Alright Kobra, it’s safe now. Come for me, c’mon.”

Kobra grunts out a choked moan as he comes, jack-knifing in half over Jet. He stops breathing and nearly passes out from the force of it. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kobra, gonna make me lose it.” Jet has his hand down his pants in a matter of seconds.

“Oh no you don’t. I’m going for round two and you had better be able to go with me,” Kobra says , leaning down and pull Jet’s hand away, “Get up before I ride you right here.”


End file.
